


A little chat

by comic4244



Series: HSFG shorts [11]
Category: Reapertale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, oh well, sorry it's been so long, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244
Summary: PROMPT:Papyrus talks to Hearth about his feelings towards his brother one day after gym classchallenge accepted.





	A little chat

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr: https://comic4244.tumblr.com/

Papyrus sat on a bench outside the front doors of the gym, waiting for a certain fire elemental to appear threw those doors.

 

He hasn’t been waiting long, only about twenty minutes when a group of monsters opened the door, freshly showered and talking about practise. Hearth was one of those monsters, talking to Doggo and Undyne, Papyrus called out to him, to catch his attention.

 

Papyrus felt a little on the spot when not only Hearth, but most of the team looked at him, so he tried to politely ask for Hearth to talk alone. “MAY WE HAVE A MOMENT OF PRIVACY?” 

 

Hearth took a moment to realized this was happening and Papyrus was asking for  _ him _ . But he quickly nodded and waved at his friends. “I’ll catch up!” Before following Papyrus back to the bench, they both sat, with Hearth looking at the skeleton while his hands sat on his lap and Papyrus looking down debating how to phrase his question.

 

“I WANTED…. TO ASK YOU ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS FOR MY BROTHER….” Papyrus looked up once he started talking, otherwise it would be rude in his standards to not give eye contact while having a conversation.  “IS IT REALLY A JOKE? OR ARE YOUR FEELINGS FOR HIM REAL?”

 

“They  _ are  _ real!” Hearth said with no hesitation, back straightening once he realized the topic. “I love Sans and I always will.”

 

He sounded so certain, so strongly about this, which was the same reason Papyrus started to question if it was real or not, due to Hearth’s shear attitude and persistence on this, even after months of this. He still won’t let this go…

 

Papyrus wanted to look away, but his politeness getting the best of him, even in hard times. “BECAUSE…. MY BROTHER CAN’T TAKE ANOTHER HURT LIKE THAT….. IT WILL REALLY HURT HIM IF YOUR NOT SERIOUS ABOUT THIS….” 

 

“Again?” Hearth asked, eyes widening just a little bit. Did Sans have a love before? When? How? With who? Is this why he is so guarded and stubborn in his belief that this was a joke.

 

Wait…

 

Was that what happened  _ before _ ? That ‘other’ person hurt him, by toying with  _ his  _ baby’s feelings?

 

“Who are they?” Hearth growled, eyes narrowing as he glanced to the doors that led to the dorms, already imaging his Death chilling on his bean bag playing video games like the cute little nerd he is. “Who hurt him?”

 

“I WILL NOT SAY, THAT IS FOR MY BROTHER TO TELL, IF HE TRUSTS YOU…” The truth was hard to believe, no one will believe Sans if he ever said. Papyrus would image his brother only telling someone if he believes them trustworthy, actually trusts and listens to Sans’ words. Hearth sounded like that to Papyrus, but Sans was a little harder to persuade. “THANK YOU FOR CARING FOR MY BROTHER, HEARTH. IT IS VERY SWEET.”

 

Grillby nodded, a little speechless of the positive reaction, especially how he was used to Death always rejecting his kindness with suspicions and accusations of twisted and cruel intentions. “I love him, I really do.” Hearth whispered, looking at Papyrus with a new hope.

 

“Thank you for believing me.”

 

Papyrus shook his head with a soft smile, closing his eyes as he laughed gently. He opened them with a small sparkle to his otherwise dead and hollow narrow sockets, “DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT, I WOULD HELP YOU IN YOUR QUEST TO HAVE MY BROTHER’S HEART. BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO CONSULT WITH ME OFTEN, JUST IN CASE YOU CROSS ANY LIMITS MY BROTHER HAS, AND TO TALK ABOUT YOUR ADVANCES.” Papyrus trailed off, looking at the far distance, noting off little things Hearth will have to improve on.

 

“You will help me?!” Hearth leaned a little more towards Papyrus, feeling a new shining hope in his chest.

 

“OF COURSE I WILL, TO MAKE MY BROTHER HAPPY, I WILL DO ANYTHING. YOU JUST HAVE TO PROMISE ME THAT YOU ARE SERIOUS AND REALLY WANT A TRUE RELATIONSHIP WITH SANS!” Papyrus quickly threw in before Hearth might stop paying attention to him now that he has Papyrus’ help.

 

“Of course! Of course! I am serious and I want to have a real loving relationship with Sans!” Hearth looked happy, which surprised and also didn’t surprise Papyrus at the same time.

 

But he nodded either way, gettin up and holding a hand out to Grillby in offer of pulling him up, and a silent agreement to shake on it. Hearth accepted, letting himself get pulled up, but also pulled closer to Papyrus, which caught him off guard. 

 

Papyrus leaned close, his face darker and a little more threatening, even with that big smile on his face and kind expression. “HURT HIM, AND I SWEAR YOU WILL SHRIVEL AND BURN OUT BEFORE YOU GET A SINGLE BREATH OUT.”

 

Hearth nodded quickly, and little dumbfounded by the sudden and aggressive behavior out of the blue. “Right.” He said, still firm in his decision. 

 

-

 

Hearth walked into the death brother’s dorm, actually invited this time, led by Papyrus himself. They walked into the kitchen with bags of food, the flame spotting his love sitting on the kitchen table playing on his nintendo switch. 

 

“Baby!!” Hearth cried, placing the bags down to quickly run to his little skeleton and pull him into a hug. While the skeleton in question made hurried unintelligible skeleton noises, scrambling to free his arms to not die in a game he sadly couldn’t pause.

 

“no, no! don’ make me die!” Death couldn’t push Hearth off  _ now _ , he was in the middle of his game, if he did he would risk losing, something his pride won’t stand for. He will just have to put up with it until he won.

 

Hearth on the other hand didn’t mind at all, moved his arms so it wouldn’t get in Sans’ way, and watching him play from the corner of his eye. “Hello my sugar skull, are you hungry?”

 

“sure?” Sans said, making it sound like a question due to his confusion and suspicion. 

 

“HEARTH AND I ARE GOING TO COOK, IT WOULD BE VERY NICE OF YOU IF YOU CAN BE OUR JUDGE!” Papyrus butted in, giving Sans a pleading look. There was no point for it, Sans was already smiling at him, glancing at him only once before his gaze went back on his game. 

 

“sure paps, lay it on me.” His tone was a few notches softer when he talked to his brother, which always made Hearth just a tad jealous, but always made him more determined to hit that mark for himself.

 

Sans  _ did  _ talk softer or more relaxed with Hearth when he wasn’t pushing himself onto Sans. Death just always talked roughly and oh so rudely to everyone else, especially Life. The only three people Sans would talk softer or nicer to was Papyrus, the Meister and somewhat Hearth.

 

It took a little convincing for Hearth to let go of Death, but it was quickly ended when Sans won his game and pushed Hearth off him. Sans continued to play his game while Hearth and Papyrus cooked, Hearth guiding and instructing Papyrus on tasks and giving him little tips.

 

Hearth and Papyrus even bonded a little in their little cooking session, talking about their interests and opinions on topics. Death at one point stopped playing to watch them both, watching the scene with slightly amused and curious eye sockets.

 

When both chefs were finished preparing their meal, they served it to Sans, who pushed his switch away and grabbed the fork, he stabbed a cooked and fried piece of chicken, that was graciously cut up for him in even and bite sized pieces. He dipped it in the smashed potato and ate the fork full, humming in surprise and delight.

 

“not bad, i like it.” Sans nodded in approval. Of course he noted how much better the meal was with Hearth also cooking. As much as Sans loved his brother, his twin was  _ not  _ a cook, so seeing how it wasn’t burnt and even  _ edible  _ was a damn big improvement, and it was a  _ little bit  _ obvious who’s influence changed the foods fate.

 

“nice.” Death muttered, digging into the rest of the food in front of him.

 

Hearth smiled in delight and absolute joy, looking to Papyrus for some sort of sign, getting rewarded when the tall skeleton smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Having Papyrus on his side was going to be a game changer! Hearth could really feel the victory at the tip of his finger tips.

 

He looked at Sans enjoying the meal he and his brother lovingly made for him with a warm feeling in his chest. Yes, Sans will be all his soon. Just you wait Sans, I’ll sweep you off your feet real soon.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr: https://comic4244.tumblr.com/


End file.
